Stains
by DanishGirl
Summary: One shot: She looked at the coffee stains on the wall, and couldn’t help herself anymore. She just had to get rid of them. They did not fit in her room, nor did they fit into her life. DANNIxLEX


My very first **Danni-Lex story**. Based on _episode 6, season 2_. Kind of what could have happened... I think it worked out pretty good. I am not much of a Danni-Lex fan, but after seeing the episode yet again, I just had to write a small one-shot about this particular situation. Hope you all like it.

**STAINS**

Danni glared angrily at the wall, before throwing the nearest item she could reach towards the wall, flinching when she heard the shatter. She watched as the coffee ran down the wall, definitely leaving stains. She had never been much of a coffee drinker, so she just shrugged it off, deciding to go find a new cup – this time with just water. She had only taking that cup of coffee because Lex had confused her, and she had wanted to seem more mature, to show him that she was way better than him and that he could just forget his childish behaviour. She couldn't help but let out a small snort, almost sounding like a sob.

Instead of just moping, she decided to go find a cloth and some water to remove the now brownish stains on her wall… her wall. It seemed so wrong to think of it as her wall. Just a few weeks ago, she had been living on her own. She had been content with her life, but Bray had changed that. She hated herself for actually going with him – for offering her help. She would have been better off at the government building where she had been staying ever since the virus had come.

She walked into the kitchen, sighing somewhat happily for the fact that it was completely people-empty. She was in no mood to talk with other people. She looked in the closet under the sink, trying to find something she could put the water in so she could get it back to her room without having to walk several times. She spotted a small white tub and pulled it out carefully so she would accidentally pull out some of the other stuff hidden under the sink.

She turned the tub in her hands, contemplating whether or not it would be big enough for her to wash her hair in without dropping to much water on the floor in the progress. She decided to give it a try, scratching her hair a few times before finally filling the tub with water.

Danni looked around before leaving the kitchen and was happy to notice that none of the others were anywhere near. She entered her room and pushed the door close, humming softly. She glanced at the stains on the wall, but just smiled, feeling oddly happy.

Without much thought, she quickly grabbed a towel she usually used when washing her hair. She knew that the towel she had so easily swung around her body was short, but shrugged it off, thinking that no one would see her anyway.

"Ahem," said a rough voice, making her jolt from surprise. She had been so sure that she had locked the door. She turned around, feeling stunned that she had been caught wearing nothing else but this 'dress'.

"Don't you ever knock?" she asked annoyed when she saw Lex standing in her doorway. This only seemed to amuse him. She glared at him, causing him to smirk a few seconds before repeating her own question, though directed to her. She perfectly knew Lex's opinion about her. She knew that he thought she had 'pushed her way into the Tribe without knocking', but she had been invited!

He took a step closer to her, making her eyes widen in fear for a split second. She took a step back and felt the table pressing against her back. She tried to relax, but found it very hard to do so when he started to come near her – come onto her. When he was close enough she slapped him, surprising both of them when doing so.

His smirk just broadened, causing her to shiver slightly from under his gaze. She felt so exposed. He carried on, talking about passion and fire, and that she might have fooled Bray with her goody two shoes act, but he had her number. She wasn't really listening to him; his body was so close to hers, making it hard for her to concentrate on what he was saying.

"If you want to know more, I'm ready when you are."

She didn't really comprehend what he was talking about at first, but when his fingers lightly trailed down her cheek she understood his intentions. She wanted to push him back, to scream that she was not that kind of girl, when he suddenly placed a small kiss on her nose, before turning around and left her.

She touched her nose and shuddered when she replayed the small encounter which had just happened. He had come onto her and the small kiss on her nose had been a way of showing his sexual interest in her. She rubbed her nose, trying to remove the tingly feeling from his kiss.

She had no idea how long she had been standing there in the middle of the room just staring at the doorway, it could have been seconds and it could have been hours. It just all seemed so surreal. She sighed and walked to the door, checking to see if anyone had heard or seen what had happened. The entire mall seemed almost dead. There was no barking from Bob, not laughing from the kids and no arguments at all. Where was everybody? She closed the door, making sure it was securely closed and locked before returning to the tub. She bent forward and let her now dry hair fall back into the water. She washed it quickly and made sure all the soap was out before she pulled her head back and swung the hair through the air, making it hit her back with a loud sound.

She didn't know why, but she just wanted to fell pretty, so that was the whole agenda behind the clothes she put on. She chose some light purple eye shadow to match the purple nightgown she owned. It was nothing fancy, in fact it had belong to her mom, so it was pretty old as well. But it always made her feel quite feminine, and right now she wanted to feel extremely feminine. She growled at her reflection. This was so not her to dress up for… well; she had no idea who she was dressing up for. She was only going to bed, so the chance of anyone seeing her was not that big.

She started to pull her hair up into a bunt, but decided against it and shook her hair from side to side a few times to make it look wild – and daring. She sighed. Who was she kidding? She was not wild and daring; she was the responsible and very predictable Danni who never put on too much makeup.

She looked at the coffee stains on the wall, and couldn't help herself anymore. She just had to get rid of them. They did not fit in her room, nor did they fit into her life. She used the water she had washed her hair in to remove the stains and was pleased with herself when they were completely gone.

She knew it was fairly late and that everybody must be asleep by now, but she nevertheless grabbed the tub and started to walk towards the kitchen. She shivered and cursed herself for not putting on some kind of rope. She walked faster, suddenly feeling oddly naked.

When she reached the kitchen she went immediately to the sink to get rid of the dirty water. She dried the tub and placed it under the sink, right where she had found it, before she started to head back to her room. She walked on tip-toes, trying not to make any sound – then she heard a voice and stopped dead in her tracks. It came from downstairs. She walked towards the edge of the stairs, looking down. There was light coming from Lex's room and someone was standing in the doorway. She was mesmerized by the sight. They were kissing, hands were groping – and then one of them left. She followed the figure with her eyes, and almost let out an audible gasp, but covered her mouth before she could utter a sound, when she saw that it was Ebony. She looked back at Lex's room and almost felt disappointed when she saw that the door was closed. Why did she feel disappointed? She shook her head, trying to get rid of the image of Lex and Ebony kissing. She felt a tingle in her stomach, but pushed away the jealous feeling which suddenly came over her. Lex was nothing to her.

She walked down the stairs unconsciously, not even noticing what she had done until she stood right in front of the door. She contemplated it for a while. Then she knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'what!'

She opened the door softly and felt her heart go faster when she saw Lex lying under the blanket. He just looked at her, his one eyebrow lifting in question.

"I-I… I want to know more," she finally finished. She tried to remain eye contact with him, but it seemed like his eyes could see right through her. She felt her cheeks heathen up, and silently cursed herself for reacting this way. She stood a few seconds, but when she still hadn't gotten a reply from him, she wanted nothing more than to flee.

Then he pulled the cover to the side, smiling – not smirking, and indicated for her to get in. she smiled softly back and closed the door before walking to the bed and slipping under the blanket. She wanted to know more, even if it was only for one night.

_Finished._

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Thanks!


End file.
